


Ending The Night: Swallowed by Darkness

by MistressMycroft



Series: DragonLock [7]
Category: Being Human (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All tags from previous parts still stand, Bad Puns(secret codes), Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire(implied), Explicit Language, Explosions, Family Feels, Gore, Gun Violence, Knife Violence, Mentions of dieting/fat jokes-but really its just a secret code, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nudity, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Snow being creepy, Vampire Violence, blood violence, bodies(dead), dragon violence, general violence, human death-by vampire, magic used for evil things, magic(returning of sight), magical mind games, scary/disturbing images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Snow has both Stephanie and Salina in his grasp, Mycroft and the others must come up with a plan to rescue the girls before the ancient Stregoi brings about the end of the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the series may contain violent content, that some readers may find difficult to read. I have used the Archive's content warning just in case. I will tag for all possible 'violence', and give fair warning in the notes at the beginning of each new chapter.

{Moran Manor}

“There are supplies I will be needing.” Marius said, looking at Snow.  
“Send Cutler with a list, he’s the errand boy.” Snow replied.  
“What are we supposed to do with these two until then?” Moran asked.

“Put the fox back upstairs.” He threw Stephanie towards Moriarty. “The princess…” Snow smiled wickedly, sending a series of sickening chills through Salina. “I believe the wine cellar will do quite nicely.”  
“Keeping them separate, are you sure-” Moran began to ask.  
“I wouldn’t have suggested it, otherwise.” Snow replied in annoyed disapproval.  
“Right.” Moran mumbled. He motioned for the werewolves to take them. 

 

****************

{Safe House}

A phone rang, breaking the tension. Everyone looked around at each other; it wasn’t a mobile.  
“Who has the number for this house?” Greg asked.  
“Only Anthea.” Sherlock replied, turning and walking into the kitchen. The phone rang once more before he answered it. “What?” 

“Do not use that tone with me, Sherlock. I’m not in the mood.” It was indeed, Anthea.  
“Dull. How’s the diet?” He asked.  
“Fine.”  
At her answer Sherlock set the phone aside and called into the other room. “Mycroft! The diet’s going fine.” He smiled as he said it. 

“Sherlock, what did I say about the fat jokes?!” Greg hissed as he and Mycroft entered the kitchen.  
“It’s alright, Gregory. In this instance he is not being malicious. It is a private code that very few people know.” Mycroft replied, picking up the phone. “Anthea.”

“Mr. Holmes. I have managed to convince Malory of your innocence in the death of the PM. He has agreed to help us rescue Stephanie and neutralize Snow.”  
“We have another problem to add to that list.” He replied.  
“What did you do now?” Anthea asked, exasperated.  
“Salina slipped out during the night. I believe that she has gone to rescue Stephanie, herself, by giving into Snow’s demands.” He sighed.  
“What!” She screeched loudly; Mycroft had to hold the phone away from his ear. The line went silent for a few seconds. “I’m going to require a very large pay raise after this.”

“You are irreplaceable, my dear.” Mycroft replied.  
“I will assemble a team and retrieve you.”  
“I need the children to be safe.” He replied.  
“I will have them brought to Elizabeth.” Anthea replied. 

“Thank you, my dear. Do you have an ETA?” Mycroft asked.  
“A few hours, I have to re-vet everyone.”  
“Make it a small team then; we have Mary, Issac, and Lucus. John will be our medical doctor, while Sherlock, Gregory, and I will act as extraction.”  
“Very well. Shall I assemble an escort instead?” She asked.  
“I think that would be best.”  
“Sir.” She disconnected. 

“You know, it’s kind of scary when you say things like that.” Greg spoke as Mycroft replaced the phone.  
“Gregory, you know that I previously worked as a handler for MI-6.” Mycroft sighed. “We’re going to get our girls back…I promise.” He stepped forward and kissed Greg on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salina and Stephanie are separated from each other, and Moriarty finds a way to keep Salina from escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vampire violence (blood drinking & human death) & language.

{Moran Manor}

Moriarty sneered, leaning against the door frame. The two wolves walked Salina into the cellar, tying her to a chair, and holding her steadfast. Moriarty stepped forward until he stood in front of her. 

“What are you doing?” Salina asked, sensing the Moroi’s movement. Moriarty secured a crimson ribbon around her neck. In the center dangled the symbol of a magic circle.   
“Binding your magic…” He ran a finger over the symbol. “This is carved from the wood of a whitethorn tree…Wouldn’t want you shifting on us, would we.” He smiled.

“Whitethorn? How did you-”  
“Simple, it’s made of the same wood used to kill your ancestors in Eastern Europe. It took a long time to figure out what type of stake the hunters had used. Apparently it is a very rare tree. Worked wonders on your father and Don Giovanni.” He replied, grasping her chin.  
“You bastard!” Salina hissed, trying to pull out of his grasp and bite.   
“You Methuselah worked very hard to keep that little secret hidden.” Moriarty’s grip tightened. “And when Snow has taken your power from you…leaving you mortal, I shall drain the life from you.”

“I don’t think that is what your Master had planned-” Salina countered.   
“Perhaps not. Maybe I’ll drain your little fox friend, instead.” Moriarty hissed, letting go of Salina.   
“If you touch her-”  
“You’ll do what? Your magic is bound, and I doubt your ‘father’ has put the puzzle pieces together yet; your threats are empty.” Moriarty laughed.   
“Just like your soul!” She seethed. Moriarty didn’t respond, he just turned and walked out of the room, dragging Moran behind him. The door was closed with a resounding thud. Its bolts were slid into place, leaving Salina locked in; the two werewolves her only company. 

Moriarty and Moran entered the study. Snow was standing on the far side of the room, his arms wrapped around one of Moran’s servants. His face was buried in the woman’s neck. Blood dripped down from where Snow’s fangs pierced the woman’s flesh, staining the white of her uniform. 

“What are you doing back up here, shouldn’t you be guarding the Princess?” Marius asked, from his seat next to the fireplace.   
“No need, I’ve bound her magic. She can’t shift, so there is very little chance of her escaping.” Moriarty replied, moving to sit opposite the Elder Moroi. Moran stood next to his lover. 

“How exactly did you accomplish such a task?”  
“Whitethorn.” Moriarty replied smoothly.  
“Ah…I presume you left her guarded.”  
“Four of Milo’s men: two inside and two guarding the door.”  
“Excellent.” Marius paused, a smug look on his face. “We will need to move her to the agreed-upon location, pending Cutler’s return.” He looked to Moran.

“There is a corridor leading from the cellar to the bunker; built as requested.” Moran replied.   
“Under Holy ground, impervious to outside magical influences…?” Marius asked.  
“Yes. Perfect, down to the very last detail.”   
“Good.” Marius turned his attention to the flames dancing within the fireplace.   
A heavy thud filled the silence as Snow dropped the woman to the floor and stalked out of the room. He paused at the door, “Clean that up, Moran.” and continued to walk out. 

“Better do as he says, ‘Sebby’. Don’t want to end up like Cutler…then again you’d probably enjoy it.” Marius sneered at Moran, and the other man’s vampire lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late. I have had one thing after another come up in my life lately. I will post another chapter right after this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea arrives at the safe house to escort Marcus and Stephan to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Family feels.

{Safe House}

“Anthea is here.” John called from the inner garage door.  
“Thank you, John.” Mycroft answered from the kitchen. He turned to Greg. “Are the boys ready?”  
“Yeah, let me go get ‘em.” Greg replied, walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. When he reached the guest bedroom, Greg knocked on the door. “Time to go, boys.” Greg called through the door. The door opened.

“We’re going with you.” Marcus exclaimed.  
“No! It’s too dangerous. I will not risk either of you.” Greg replied, firmly.  
“He’s right, Marcus.” Stephan interrupted. “Snow is a monster; he won’t hesitate to kill either of us or the girls. To go against him- you need a good strategy…a plan of attack.”  
“Yes, well…um…that plan includes the two of you going with Anthea and staying safe.” Greg replied. 

“What about you and M? What are Stephan and me going to do if something happens to you and M?” Marcus yelled, his eyes beginning to glisten with tears.  
“I…Oh, Marcus.” Greg stepped forward and pulled his son into a tight hug. “Nothing is going to happen to me or Mycroft.” Marcus let out a sob. “We’re going to rescue Stephanie and Salina. Then all of us are going to…to…”Greg held his son closer. Marcus buried his face in his father’s chest. 

“Then I intend to make an honest man out of your father, I promise.” Mycroft replied softly, from where he was standing at the top of the stairs.  
“Where are you sending us?” Stephan asked.  
“To stay with Salina’s cousin, Elizabeth.” Mycroft replied.

“If the two of you die, I swear I will make sure that Sherlock finds a way to-” Marcus mumbled.  
“To make the afterlife miserable, no doubt.” Mycroft said with a weak smile. 

“Now look who’s making inappropriately-timed jokes.” Sherlock was standing midway up the stairs, leaning against the railing, with a smirk on his face. “John said to tell you that Anthea said ‘To hurry up. The longer we linger, the more conspicuous we are.’ We don’t want-”  
“Yes, thank you, Sherlock. We will be right down.” Mycroft replied. Sherlock nodded, turning around and promptly walking back down the stairs. 

 

**********

A few minutes later Greg, Mycroft, and the two boys met Anthea outside. There were two black armored vehicles in the drive; one to take Marcus and Stephan to safety, and the other for the rescue mission. Greg hugged the boys tightly one more time, letting them go only when Mycroft placed a gentle hand on his arm. 

“It’s time.” Mycroft whispered.

 

“Don’t worry, Inspector. The boys will be safe with Elizabeth.” Anthea patted Greg on the shoulder and nodded at Mycroft, before climbing into the front seat of the SUV. Marcus and Stephan gave their guardians one last wave out the window of the back seat. The window was then rolled up and the SUV pulled away. Greg tuned to Mycroft with tears in his eyes.

“Are you absolutely sure that they will be safe?” He asked.  
“There is hardly a place safer than Buckingham Palace, I promise you.” Mycroft replied, pulling Greg into his arms.  
“Buckingham…You said…Elizabeth…as in-” Greg pulled back slightly to look at Mycroft in shock.  
“Indeed. She is…somehow related to James…cousins I believe…though I never have completely figured it out.” Mycroft replied.

“Really?” Greg gasped. “That explains a few things.”  
“I assure you, Gregory, that she shows me no favoritism.” Mycroft replied.  
“I don’t think I believe you.” Greg kissed him on the cheek.  
“You may think what you like, but I could not possibly comment.” Mycroft smiled, leading Greg back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is a long one compared to the previous few chapters. I will have it posted (hopefully) some time next weekend. I will be including a warning for: gore/violence/psychological-mind-magic, in the beginning notes for the next chapter(4).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and the others infiltrate Moran Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: General Violence, blood, gore, bodies(dead), scary/disturbing images, Language, magic used for evil things, gun violence, mentions of possible character death, magical mind games.

Based on her sources, Mary had learned that Moriarty had been recruiting Stregoi on his master’s behalf. Thus, she used her magic to disguise the group as her gules, in order to gain access to Moran Manor. The group piled into the SUV Anthea had provided, with Irene Adler as their driver. She had volunteered, wanting to repay Sherlock for saving her from decapitation. 

As they got closer to the Manor John, Greg, Issac, and Lucus checked their weapons. Sherlock and Mycroft exchanged looks. 

“We cannot go in, armed to the teeth.” Mycroft placed a hand over Greg’s. “One firearm each…”  
“And one blade…Conceal both.” Sherlock finished.  
“One gun and a knife! Against how many Stregoi?” John exclaimed.  
“We cannot risk giving ourselves away too soon.” Sherlock replied.

“Don’t worry boy’s, I’ll get you past the door.” Mary smirked.  
“I’m not doubting that…I just…what the bloody hell are we…” John gestured to himself and Greg, “Supposed to do whe-”

“I doubt there will be many Stregoi in the Manor itself. Snow needs them for…something else.” Mary replied with a slight frown.  
“What else?” Greg asked.  
“Some kind of ceremony, that’s all I know.” She replied.

“Mary has disguised our…natures, but a multitude of weapons would alert Snow’s men to our true identities.” Mycroft explained.   
“Stregoi do no often use mortal weapons do to the fact-”  
“Mortal Weapons will kill a Sregoi, but not a Moroi.” Mary finished.

“What kills a Moroi?” John asked.  
“Magic.” Mary answered.  
“Or a well-placed claw.” Sherlock sneered.  
“Meaning what, Sherlock?” John asked.  
“Dragons are of earthly magic-the purest form of magic.”

*******************************

The bunker was made up entirely of stone, circular in shape. At its center was a partially-drawn magic circle. Salina was guided to the chair placed within the circle. She was secured with chain. Cutler dipped a paintbrush into a bucket, and used the blood-dipped brush to finish the circle. 

Marius entered the room, dressed in his formal elder robes. In one hand was a large, aged leather book; in the other was a bundle of incense. Cutler set the bucket and brush aside and moved to take the bundle from Marius. Cutler divided the bundle into smaller ones and evenly distributed them around the circle, lighting each one as he went. 

Cutler and Marius looked up as The Master entered. Snow observed the room before moving to sit in the throne-like chair that had been provided. It had been oriented in such a way that Snow could see the entirety of the room around him. The chair was directly across from Salina. He gave an amused smile as Salina glared at him. 

“Get your disgusting hands off me!” Salina heard Stephanie yell, as Moriarty and Moran pulled her into the room. “Salina!” She cried, as the two men dragged her towards Snow.   
“Let her go, you monster! I’m giving you my power; she is of no further value to you.” Salina howled as Stephanie was dumped at his feet.  
“I shall not. Her utility is not at an end just yet.” Snow sneered, running a hand through Stephanie’s hair. 

Salina’s gaze met Stephanie’s; the fear she saw in the young fox’s eyes sent chills up her spine. “I’m sorry, Stephanie.” Salina sighed, looking away.   
“Touching as this exchange is…” Snow motioned Marius to begin. The Elder Moroi stepped towards the magic circle and opened the book he’d been carrying. 

“Look at me.” Marius ordered. Salina raised her head in defiance; her eyes filled with mirth. “Listen to my voice.” Marius began reading the ancient text; reciting the antediluvian language of the vampires. Salina felt her eyes begin to wilt and drowsiness overwhelm her. 

**********************

The SUV pulled up the pebbled drive slowly, stopping before reaching the front entrance. 

“Stay here.” Mary whispered to Adler, who only nodded in return. “The rest of you, out.” She then exited the front passenger side of the SUV. She walked up the front steps and was greeted by two Stregoi. Mycroft and his lot exited the car. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the traitorous witch.” The shorter of the two men sneered, eliciting a snort of laughter from the second vampire.   
“Very funny Victor, you’re humor never ceases to amuse.” Mary retorted. “Where’s the boss?”   
“Ooooo, witchy lady wants to know where the boss is?”   
“Tell me...or do I have to have my comrades persuade you to do so.” Mary held up a hand in threat. 

“If you’re looking for Moriarty, he’s upstairs playing with his pet.” The second vampire answered.  
“And if I was looking for The Master?” Mary asked.   
“Already at the ceremony.” The shorter vampire replied.  
“Good.” Mary looked back at Mycroft and the rest of them. “Come along boys, I haven’t got all day.” 

Sherlock stepped forward first, moving to Mary’s side, head bowed. She reached over and placed a hand in his hair, curling her fingers through it tightly. She then shoved the younger Holmes towards the front door of the manor.

“looks like you’ve got these ones wrapped around your pretty finger.” The vampires laughed.  
“Well that’s the thing about gules, isn’t it? They always do what they’re told…just not very quickly.” Mary hissed. Mycroft took that as his cue to step forward as well, Greg and the others following behind. 

 

Sherlock pushed open the front door and stepped inside, halting just feet from a body. Mary, keeping in character, pushed Sherlock aside and moved towards the stairs. The two guards were still laughing as they closed the door behind Mary and her gules. As the group looked around, they noticed more and more bodies strewn about the manor. All of them were fairly young men and women, most likely fresh out of university. 

“We should split up, cover more ground…we need to find where the ceremony is taking place and…someone needs to distract Moriarty.” John suggested quietly.   
“I agree. John, take my brother and look for the girls. Issac, lucus. I want the two of you to find the ceremony and stop it. Gregory and I will follow Mary and look for Moriarty.” Mycroft replied.

“I should be the one looking for…” Sherlock began.   
“I will not discuss this, Sherlock.” Mycroft hissed.  
“Fine.” Sherlock spun around and walked deeper into the manor, John trailing behind him. Issac and Lucus did as they were ordered. 

“Why are we following Mary?” Greg asked.  
“I don’t want her killing him befor…” Mycroft paused mid-step, half way up the first staircase.   
“Before you get the chance?” Greg asked.  
“He has information, that is valuable…I need him alive just long enough to retrieve it.” Mycroft sighed, beginning up the steps again. 

“God, Damn it, Mycroft. Cant you be honest with me…you want the son of a bitch dead.” Greg hissed, grabbing the taller man’s arm.  
“Yes, fine. I want him dead, but…I have no idea what kind of magic he has used on my daughter, and I would rather not have her die as a result of killing him.”   
“Like a dead man switch?” Greg asked.  
“Precisely.” Mycroft pulled away from the older man. They continued their climb in silence. 

When they reached the landing for the second floor, they could hear Mary speaking to someone.

“Where is your lover, Moran?” She asked.   
“Why, jelous? Or is it that you wanna join us? I personally wouldn’t be opposed to a…”  
“Shut up! Just shut up! Now, where is he?” Mary asked more forcefully. 

Greg began to move forward; Mycroft pulled him back against him. They saw a figure step out of the shadows, of the long dark hallway, and into the limited light coming from the room Mary was in. He pushed open the door, revealing his face to all. 

“Mary, how good of you to join us on this…”  
“Shut it, Jim.” She pointed the gun in her hand at the vampire.   
“Ah, not here to join our team, then. Pity.” Moriarty moved to stand next to Moran.  
“You have a lot to answer for, Jim.” Mary hissed, pointing the gun at the two lovers.   
“So do you.” He laughed. “I mean really, falling in love with Sherlock’s mate. How sad and pathetic can you get? Did you really think John would keep you when he found out Sherlock was alive?”

 

Mycroft allowed Greg to step forward, both men pulling out their own weapons as they approached the room. Mycroft entered first. He was just in time to see Mary, step toward Moriarty, a magic ball in one hand and a gun in the other. 

“Mary.” Mycroft spoke her name softly, to avoid becoming a target.   
“Don’t, Please…” Greg started.  
“I’m going to kill him, Mycroft.” Mary replied.

“I know, and I will not stop you.” Mycroft stepped closer to the witch, placing a gentle hand on her arm. “But first we need some information from him. Remember our deal?” Mycroft asked.

“Don’t think for a second that I’m going to give you anything , Holmes.” Moriarty sneered.   
“I never said you had to give me the information, willingly.” The smile dropped from Moriarty’s face. 

“You don’t have the power to force it out of me.”  
“True, but Mary does. If I were a betting man, I would say, she never told you about the true level of power she possesses.”  
“She’s a witch, her powers are nothing…”  
“She’s a Strega.” Mycroft replied.

“No, she can’t be…she’s…” Moran began to stutter.  
“Shut up, Sebastian.” Moriarty yelled. “How did you manage to keep that a secret?”   
“You never asked for a demonstration of my powers…until now…” Mary raised the hand holding the magic ball and placed it against Moriarty’s temple. He instantly fell to his knees in front of her. 

Mycroft took the gun from her other hand. She then placed it on the other side of Moriarty’s head. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on finding the memory that contained the spells he had placed on Salina. After a few minutes of searching his mind, she withdrew, opening her eyes and letting his unconscious body fall to the floor. 

“Did you find it?” Mycroft asked.  
“No harm will come to her if he dies. For all the talking he does, his magic is rather subpar.” Mary replied.

“You, traitorous hag!” Moran screamed, moving to his lover’s side.  
“Oh please do shut up.” Mary replied. 

No one had seen Moran reach behind him, into the waistband of his trousers, and pull out a gun. He got off to rounds and reached the doorway before Greg shot him in the shoulder. Moran ducked out into the hallway and Greg moved to follow. Mycroft grabbed his lover’s arm tightly.

“let him go. He’s human…”  
“And? He’s a killer, Myc…”  
“He’s the least of our problems, if there are any other Stregoi in the manor, they will have heard the shots.” Mycroft explained.  
“Right.” Greg conceded. He lowered his gun and ran a hand through his hair. “What about him?” Greg gestured to Moriarty.

 

“Do you want the honors, Mr. Holmes. Or shall I?” Mary asked.  
“I…Finish him, _for good_.” Mycroft replied, grabbing Greg’s hand and dragged him out of the room. 

************************

Sherlock and John had found a passageway leading to the basement, from the study of the manor. Upon entering they found a couple of werewolves, which were easily dispatched. They had been guarding a large steel door. Sherlock tried to open it, using his dragon form, but it was unmovable. John watched as the frustrated man began to pace back and forth in thought. He looked around the room, when something caught his eye, keys. Both wolves had keys on their belts. John hurried to take the belts off the bodies. 

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked.  
“Help me take their belts off.” John said.   
“Why?”   
“Because the’ve got keys on them you stupid sod.” John replied.  
“Keys…” Sherlock moved to the other wolf and began undoing the man’s belt. He removed the small silver keyring and handed it to John. 

“Good, now help me figure out where they go.” John replied. Sherlock began running his hands along the walls. Nothing. John examined the door itself and found nothing.   
“They don’t go to this door, John.” Sherlock droned, leaning back against one of the foundation pillars. John sighed, moving to stand next to the taller man. 

“Oh, yes they do…” John gave Sherlock a polite little shove, away from the pillar. He raised his hand up, running his fingers along the stone. “Here…” John brought his other hand up and slid one of the keys into place. The sound of heavy bolts being unlocked filled the room.

“Brilliant.” Sherlock exclaimed. He grabbed John by his jumper and kissed the man.   
“Thanks…” John gasped when the kiss was ended. Sherlock took the other key and began feeling-up the other stone pillars.   
“Here, John…” Sherlock called from the other side of the large basement. He slid the second key into place, the steel door began to unlock and then open. Sherlock rushed over to the shorter man, who had been slightly frozen since the kiss. “John?”” Sherlock called softly. 

“You…you called me ‘brilliant’.” John replied.  
“Yes.”   
“I…” John looked up into Sherlock’s eyes, “I love you.” John whispered.  
“And I you…not that I want to ruin the moment, but we do have a mission to complete.” Sherlock placed a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips. Then turned and began running through the now open door. 

Sherlock navigated the many corridors, John following quickly behind, when Sherlock suddenly paused, sniffing the air. 

“Werewolves.” Sherlock exhaled.   
“Again? What do we do now?” John asked, gripping his pistol tightly.   
“Wait here.” Sherlock began to transform, his clothing dropped into a pile at John’s feet.   
“What are you doing?” John hissed.  
“Improvising.” Sherlock replied, disentangling himself from the voluminous fabric. He scurried around the corner. 

John briefly peeked around said corner. He saw two armed wolves standing towards the end of the corridor, guarding a large door. John spotted Sherlock sneaking in the shadows along the wall towards the wolves. The small black dragon went completely undetected as he moved behind the two. Sherlock shifted into his larger dragon form, swinging his tail, clubbing both over the head.

“John…” The soldier turned to see Greg and the others coming up the long corridor from the manor.   
“Shit! Don’t sneak up on people like that, Greg.” John said in a harsh whisper.   
“Where is Sherlock?” Mycroft asked. “He knocked out the guards.” John nodded over his shoulder to the corridor beyond the corner. Mycroft nodded and followed John.  
Sherlock smiled down at the two unconscious werewolves, admiring his handiwork as John and the others hurried towards him. 

“What did you do?” Greg asked.  
“Knocked them out. Quick, soundless, and efficient. Let’s go.” Sherlock shifted into his human form right before deciding to slam open the door. “Surprise!” He exclaimed.

******************

When Salina next opened her eyes, she found that her surroundings had dramatically changed. Salina sprung to her feet. ‘What’s going on?’ She stood, looking at her hands, which were no longer bound. As she looked around the room, Salina noticed the familiarity of the room. ‘No, it couldn’t be…’ She walked out of the room and into another. Salina recognized her new location to be her childhood home… though something wasn’t quite right. 

The windows were muddied and the walls were leaking an inky fluid. Salina’s chest began to tighten with a sickening feeling of fear. She was cautious as she moved through the house; the flow of inky fluid increased as the walls started moving inward. Salina’s fear griped her tighter. A voice broke through the silence; she understood the words and moved to flee the room.

“I can make all of this fear, and closeness go away. All you have to do is give me what I’m looking for.” The voice spoke softly. 

When Salina turned towards the door she had entered through, it had disappeared. She looked around frantically, trying to find an escape; another door had appeared on the wall adjacent. Salina ran towards it. Grasping the handle, she flung it open; it was dark inside. Looking back, she saw the inky fluid forming into a figure and reaching for her. Salina made her decision. Rushing into the darkness, she slammed the door behind her. 

There were three things Salina was sure of: One being that the voice outside the door was growing louder. The second being her heartbeat was so loud she swore that the figure heard it. The third being… she heard someone screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hesitate to let me know if there are any additional tags needed. Thank You~MistressMycroft.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue of Salina and Stephanie...and the ending of the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story... Warning: Nudity, bloody violence, gun violence, dragon violence, knife violence, magic(returning of sight), original character death/minor character death(mortal death), mortal turning into vampire(implied), bad puns(secret codes), explosions.

All eyes were on the naked man now standing in the doorway. Sherlock stepped aside and let the others enter. All four men entered, guns drawn. Mycroft had taken advantage of their enemies’ few precious moments of shock to call upon a few of his dragon features; claws, teeth, and scales.

“Kill them.” Snow ordered. The Stregoi lurking in the shadows moved towards the intruders.   
“Da!” Stephanie yelped, as Snow tightened his grip in her hair.  
“Don’t worry Stephanie…” Greg shot one of the Stregoi in the head. 

John and Sherlock made their way around the room, dispatching one Stregoi after another. Mycroft made his way towards Marius. The Elder Moroi was standing just outside the magic circle, eyes closed, chanting, and completely unaware of Mycroft’s approach. As Mycroft stepped closer the sickening sound of Salina’s screams filled the air, stopping him mid-stride. 

John and Greg had incapacitated Cutler as he tried to make a run for the door. John used a set of magical ties to bind the young Stregoi, while Greg held a gun to Cutler’s head. Sherlock, Issac, and Lucus finished off the small legion of Stregoi around the room; leaving nothing but a bloody trail in their wake. 

There was a sudden shift in the air. It was almost as if all the oxygen was being sucked out of the room, and then thrust back in at the same time. Salina’s screaming continued. Mycroft took the remaining steps toward Marius, his dragon claws elongating with each step. With one swift strike of his sharp claws, Mycroft cut down the traitorous Moroi. The power of the magic circle receded and Salina’s screams began to fade. 

“Wrong move, Holmes.” Snow chuckled. Mycroft turned to face The Master, his eyes widened. “Ah, you understand your error, now.” Snow held a knife to Stephanie’s throat.   
“Let her go!” Greg shouted, approaching Mycroft’s side. 

Salina opened her eyes, the light stinging them. As she squinted, Salina realized that she was seeing through her own eyes, and not Stephanie’s. She couldn’t keep them open for very long, even squinting hurt after a few seconds. 

“You had to know it wasn’t going to be as simple as all that; rushing in here, guns and claws at the ready.” He paused, leaning into Stephanie, scenting her racing pulse. “I’m almost disappointed.”  
“Disa- I’ll give you-” Greg began to step towards Snow, but Mycroft held out an arm to keep him back.

“Leave her alone!” Salina cried, struggling against the chains.   
“Oh, look at you…completely bound in your human form and so…helpless.” Snow sneered.  
“You got what you wanted! Now. Let. Her. Go!” Salina hissed.  
“Ah, but I didn’t receive all of your power, now did I.” Snow nodded towards the limp body of the Elder Moroi. “No, I would have killed you both regardless.” 

The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion: Snow drew his blade across Stephanie’s neck. Her body slid to the floor at Snow’s feet; Greg and Mycroft rushed forward. Snow moved rapidly towards the open door, a snide smile upon his face. The door closed behind him, as Sherlock and John tried to beat Snow to the exit. 

“Stephanie! Please. Oh, god. Stephaine!” Greg cried as he attempted to cover her bleeding neck with his hands. Mycroft pulled off his suit Jacket and shoved Greg’s hands out of the way. He then placed the material over Stephanie’s wound, and placed his own hands over it. 

Realizing that the door wasn’t going to open, Sherlock turned his attention to Salina. Sherlock shoved John in Stephanie’s direction while signaling Issac and lucus to help him break the circle. Sherlock transformed into his full dragon form, using all his remaining strength to cough up some of the acid that he used to breathe fire. Sherlock spit the acid on the outline of the magic circle, using his tail to spread it around. Instantly, the blood and magic began to corrode, allowing Issac and Lucus to enter the circle, and unchain Salina. 

“The ribbon…it binds my magic…” Salina’s voice was hoarse from screaming.   
“Whitethorn…how did...?” Issac began.  
“Never mind that…take it off…” Salina hissed.  
“Right.” Issac used a sharp nail to slice through the crimson ribbon. Issac and Lucus helped Salina to stand.   
“Now…take me…to Stephanie.” She ordered. The two Moroi led her out of the magic circle. 

“You’re not strong enough-” Sherlock started, taking hold of Salina’s arm.  
“I have to…she…” Salina kept a firm grip on Sherlock’s arm. Her nails began to dig into his flesh as they walked towards Stephanie and the scent of blood became almost overwhelming. 

“Stephanie, please….stay with me…” Greg cried, cradling Stephanie’s body to his. Mycroft’s blood-soaked jacket lay on the stone floor next to them. There was nothing any of them could do.  
“She’s dead.” John whispered to Mycroft, who placed a gentle hand on Greg’s shoulder.  
“Gregory, she’s-” Greg shrugged him off violently. Mycroft moved away, to stand next to John.

“No, she can’t be…” Tears flooded Greg’s cheeks as he looked down at Stephanie’s face. She was pale and her skin had begun to go cold. “Stephanie, love, can you hear me…its daddy.” He began to sob uncontrollably. 

“I can help…” Salina whispered, as Sherlock helped her to sit by Greg and Stephanie’s side. Greg looked up.  
“How…?” He gulped.  
“You know how…” She showed her fangs, whilst brushing her hand over Greg’s tear-stained cheek.   
“I…” Greg looked at her, his eyes full of pain and sorrow.

“Please…this whole…thing was…my fault.” Salina pleaded.   
“Are you strong-….can you do it?” Greg asked.  
“Yes, if you let me…there is only so much time.” Salina gave him a pitiful smile.  
“Please…” Greg shifted back, only slightly, to give Salina room. 

Salina took hold of Stephanie’s wrist, bringing it to her lips and fangs. She drank what little remained before biting her own wrist and bringing it to the young fox’s lips. Greg watched, amazed, as Stephanie swallowed Salina’s blood. After a few moments, Salina removed her wrist. 

 

“Is that it?” Greg asked.  
“Only time will tell.” Salina replied. 

“We need to find a way out of here.” John spoke, interrupting the silence.  
“Indeed.” Mycroft replied.

“The door is sealed.” Sherlock interjected.  
“What?!”   
“It would seem that Marius did manage to transfer some of Salina’s magic to Snow.” Sherlock replied, helping Salina to stand once more.   
“Then how-”

Suddenly there were four knocks in quick succession against the door. It repeated twice. 

“Four knocks, why-” John asked, confused.  
“It’s code, obviously.” Sherlock scoffed.  
“Four knocks, there is always four knocks.” Greg looked to Mycroft, who moved towards the door and proceeded to knock ten times in response. 

“Stand back.” A voice called from the other side. Mycroft turned so his back was facing the wall, just as it was blown inwards.   
“Jesus!” John coughed, waving a hand to clear the smoke from the air.   
“Not quite.” The voice replied.  
“Mary?” John asked.  
“Yes, John.” She replied with a smile.   
“No time for pleasantries, we need to get out of here.” Sherlock began walking Salina towards the exit.

Greg gathered Stephanie’s body in his arms, refusing to let anyone help him carry her. Mary led the way out, Issac and Lucus bringing up the rear. They made it safely out of the manor with few obstacles. Mycroft helped Greg and Stephanie into the back of the SUV first. Then he and Salina climbed in, followed by Sherlock and John. Issac and lucus got in last, closing the doors. Mary got in the front seat with Adler. 

“Where to?” Irene Adler asked.  
“Home.” Mycroft replied.  
“Are you sure it’s safe?” Sherlock asked.  
“Anthea has…taken precautions.” Mycroft nodded. 

The SUV pulled away from the manor and back towards the main road. 

“Wait.” Mary said.  
“What?” Irene asked.  
“I almost forgot…” she rolled down the window, took something out of her pocket and pointed it at the manor. A few seconds later a rather large explosion and ball of fire engulfed the place. “Ok, we can go now.” She rolled the window back up with a smile.   
“Well…I think that was a bit overkill, don’t you?” Mycroft asked.  
“No such thing, when dealing with Stregoi.” Mary smirked.

Fin...Maybe ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading an epilogue to the series next week, if you would like to read it and find out what happens next...  
> I have decided that I may do a spin off of this series.


End file.
